Drinks and Fireworks
by Yashirin
Summary: Kurogane and Fai went back to Nihon to get some quality time they deserve. Post-series fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I dunno if I should say this like a warning or something because the manga's already over but... this happened after the manga... after all the angst-y happenings...**

* * *

"Neh, Kuro-pon what's so important Syaoran and Mokona have to go back to Clow Country?" asked the mage as Mokona transported only Syaoran.

"He said something about an event at their country right? Would you mind if we go to Nihon for awhile?" the ninja asked.

"We're going somewhere too?" he started raising his arm and they were slowly surrounded by unknown scribbling coming from the magician's finger, "Well, we can't do anything in this country anymore… so, sure." And with that he began world transfer.

"Tell me, what's with the sudden come back? Is it because you miss Tomoyo-hime so much?" Fai teased as the two of them landed outside Shirasagi Castle. Like before, Kurogane shrugged him off with a snarl, "Can't you answer more openly?!" Fai smacked the back of the ninja's head and walked ahead.

"You bastard what the hell was that for?!!" the surprised ninja patted his head Fai had hit. He gave off a hidden smile seeing that his companion had changed after everything they've been through. Somehow, he became more honest and the smile he now wears is actually the soothing and peaceful type though the teasing and silly names haven't been retracted from the mage nor his constant clowning around especially when the white manju's with him.

"My, my… so early in the morning and I already see lovers quarreling." A familiar voice that made Fai stopped from walking and glanced over to who it was.

"Tomoyo?" Kurogane uttered upon seeing her with her usual company, a few guards, Souma and Amaterasu. Fai bowed and smiled at the girls for respect and he was greeted back with smiles.

Tomoyo and the others didn't react upon seeing Fai having two eyes simply because they didn't want them to remember whatever the group had gone through since a festive celebration is coming its way.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Amaterasu invited and they followed, "Lunch will be served in a couple of hours so why don't we have a short snack." She added.

They walked towards the castle and saw the busy servants preparing something on the rooftop. Shirasagi Castle is one of the largest castles and a very beautiful one for having such intricate yet elegantly simple design, Fai had thought. Going inside the castle, the priestess called on the attention of two of the maids. She told the maid to give Kurogane his clothes while the other attends to Fai's clothes which was located at a room for clothes next to Kurogane's room.

"Why don't you change clothes to make yourselves comfortable?" Tomoyo offered, "We'll be waiting for you at the garden. Now, Kurogane, I hope you still know you're way here and… do wait for Fai-san." She added before the two left and followed the maids.

Entering inside the castle filled with large hallways and rooms, Kurogane noticed the attention he and Fai were getting from the servants roaming around. He just rolled his eyes apparently getting some vague thoughts about why people suddenly became fidgety. Obviously, he's not bragging but, some of the maids were actually looking at him, at the ninja. He got this a lot even back then and decided not to do anything about it, though the others were looking at the new face at the castle, the blonde mage. What troubled Kurogane on the way weren't the staring maids but the glancing butlers. _What the hell?_ He punched himself mentally, figuring what was the cause of that; clearly it's also because of the new face that just arrived. They haven't seen Fai here since when they first got here in Nihon with the brat and the others, they immediately left and had no time sight-seeing nor wandering around the castle and even if they did, for kami-sama's sake, he was wearing a furisode.

The mage with his hair, body and eyes… why is his physical appearance so… girly? No wonder guys kept looking at him. He has that white skin and that slender body, those blue and golden orbs and his blonde hair tied with red ribbon. If it was a crime for men to look like women, Fai would doubtlessly be sued. The ninja glowered at the men staring at Fai as if their lives depended on him, and when they passed and met Kurogane's eyes, they went back to their usual work or walk as if they weren't even there. He again gave himself a mental smack, _there's really no need to do that, is there?_

Kurogane went back to earth, when the maid opened a room for him, his room and as for the magician, the other maid slid the door open for him.

"Wait for me Kuro-rin, ok?" Fai reminded, and he replied with the constant prompt that his name is 'Kurogane'. Fai chuckled before finally going inside the room.

A few minutes passed, Kurogane was already done putting on his clothes. He kept in mind that the blonde mage is probably having some difficulties putting on his clothes so he waited for him outside his room. Ten minutes was over, surely it isn't that hard to put on Japanese clothes, you just have to wear it and tie the obi around your waist.

"Oi, what's taking you so long?!" he decided to ask, talking from outside.

"Neh, Kuro-pipi, would you mind coming in? I'm having a little trouble putting this on." He replied and the ninja heard some soft rummage sounds coming from the room.

"Tch. How troublesome." He reacted, "I'm going in." he gave a sign before sliding the door open.

_Close._

_Blink. Blink._

Kurogane froze. The mage was only wearing the first layer; not only that, he wasn't wearing it properly and it was loose, exposing his bare pale chest and shoulder, his hair was down and bit of a mess, the mage was pouting trying to find a way to make it look better and comfortable. The ninja then broke from his reverie remembering he needed to help him with his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, "Wear that like a robe properly I'll tie it from behind." He instructed. Fai did so and he went to him to tie the back, "So where's the rest of it?" Kurogane asked and the magician pointed it, "That's what you're going to wear?" he rubbed his temples finding the right words to say to the blonde, "Is there something else?"

"I don't think so. That was already lying there when I got here." Fai explained.

"Never mind, just put it on." He picked it up and handed it over. The blonde wizard was again going to wear another furisode. This time, it has cherry blossom patterns.

Fai finished wearing everything with the help of Kurogane. They were headed to the door and Kurogane decided to talk about the _thing_ Fai is wearing.

"What you're wearing…" he spoke and Fai turned around.

"Is it still wrong?" it made him conscious and twirled around trying to get a view of something not right.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong with it… furisode… that's only worn by women who're about to get married or a lover of a samurai." He told it blatantly.

The blonde magician, at first, was surprised then a wide grin covered his face. He walked toward the ninja and hooked his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Well then… it's alright isn't it?" he gave off a seducing aura by drawing circles with his fingers on Kurogane's cheeks down to his chest, "I think I met some of the requirements..." he added pecking lightly the taller man's lips. Fai pulled away smiling seeing the ninja stunned, "Don't mind it too much, Kuro-rin…let's go." He reached for the sliding door but the ninja moved toward the man, quickly putting his hand on the door, preventing Fai from opening it.

"As if I'll be satisfied with that petty kiss you gave…" Kurogane whispered at the smaller man's ear, with his low and passionate voice, wrapping his free arm around the blonde's slim waist.

"Just what do you mean by that, Kuro-koi?" he faced and looked up to him, eyes fluttering together with an obvious smile while the ninja's hand that was on the door moved on to the side of Fai's neck and lower ear.

"You'll see…" Kurogane smirked.

He tilted Fai's head upward and licked his chin drawing a line until it reaches his lips. He captured the blonde's lips, lapping first his lower lip. The wizard was shock but then closed his eyes seeing the crimson orbs looking back at him determined and also to fully enjoy the ride. In return, the mage attacked Kurogane's upper lip. The ninja pushed him gently to the door to retain balance for the both of them. He shifted their position to get a better angle of where their lips met. His tongue made its way to Fai's mouth and he gladly opened for him. Kurogane possessively attacked the blonde, exploring every inch of the mage and left no room for him to even take control. The smaller man clutched his hands on Kurogane's clothing since there's nothing more he could do, this ninja is just so domineering. His eyes grew wide open when he noticed that one of the warrior's hand snaked to his neck going to his shoulders slowly exposing his flesh.

"W-wai… ah…" he muffled, unable to speak any further because the ninja kept on kissing him, "Ku-ro…o… hmmm…" he tried to turn away from the taller man but Kurogane's hand kept leading him back to the kiss and he was again cut off. He decided to tug him forcefully to tell the careless ninja to stop before things get out of hand and also because he was running out breath but it didn't work and the ninja's hand was slowly undressing the blonde. He also tried to push him but this was Kurogane, known for his strength and that had little or no effect on him.

The mage had no ideas left so… "Hey!!!" the warrior exclaimed, the wizard bit Kurogane's tongue, "What the heck?!" he growled being interrupted. On the other hand, Fai was panting and gave Kurogane a sharp look with an eyebrow raised, "What?" the ninja asked.

"Like you're the one who should be complaining." He scolded the warrior. Kurogane noticed the state Fai is in. His obi is loose and his pale shoulders are already showing, "Just when I finally wear them you started ruining them…" he put the blame on the ninja and straightened his clothes back again.

"Wait." He stopped the mage from being clothed. He leaned forward, reaching for the lower part of the blonde magician's neck. The warrior wrapped both of his strong arms around the mage's svelte waist then put his lips over the exposed white flesh. Fai questioned Kurogane's actions then gasped when he started sucking and biting the said flesh.

"What was that for Kuro-min?" he asked as the ninja pulled away, gently helping the mage put on his clothes, "By the way this was your fault." he was referring to the furisode.

"Consider it a book mark… I'll get back to you later on." He had an evil smirk while finishing the furisode, "You were the one who started this." He retorted.

"A bookmark?" Fai giggled, "What am I now, a book?"

"Not now, later… you'll be an open book…" he whispered at the mage's ears and bit it, "That was payback for biting me."

"Kuro-sama…" he whined, "Another thing, all I gave you was a small peck, you were the one who made things more intense and was heading to something else." He explained brushing off the small ruffles on Kurogane.

"Still, you were the one who started that." He opened the door giving way to Fai and they both left the room.

"It's both our faults then…" Fai muttered and then saw the flushing faces of the two maids outside. He glared at Kurogane who seem to also see the maids' reactions. They completely forgot there are people outside. When they looked at the maids, they weren't able to look back, Fai laughed at the thought as they walk toward the garden.

* * *

Fai's character changed a bit... I thought that maybe he became more open-minded and does things he want to do... ughh! i can't explain the change in his personality...

Darn it!! What is it with me and writing story in the middle of the night?!! So glad, vacation started 3days ago...

This one is like a christmas special so there should be a chapter 2... I hope I can finish this before chistmas...

The story wasn't originally like this... it should have been in the middle of their journey, but WTH, for me this one's a lot better than what i had in mind...

Happy holidays~!!


	2. Chapter 2

After some few walk, they reach the garden. The castle has many gardens but there's this huge one with lots of cherry blossoms trees and a lake at the centre. This was considered the largest and the most beautiful garden in Shirasagi Castle. The mixture of light pink coming from the sakura and the way it was sprinkled across the lake and the green grass was harmonious. Some small flowers were planted at the edges of the lake acting like a barrier. There is also a part where different flowers are planted in group side by side looking like a colourful bridge.

They saw the girls where seating on a big square bedspread under one of the sakura trees. There were already some snacks and tea at the middle of the sheet. The two men approached them while the maids with them bowed at the priestess and princess before completely leaving.

"Have a seat." Amaterasu presented, to Fai rather than the ninja with him.

He sat at the empty space near Tomoyo and took a Japanese seat; Kurogane followed him and sat too.

"Sorry for the wait." Fai apologized in behalf of the warrior. Tomoyo poured tea for the two men and the mage bowed before sipping tea from his cup. Kurogane was pleased and a bit surprised to see the wizard knows Japanese manners. Though he knows Fai just picked it up since he had seen Kurogane acting like that in their journey.

"No need." Amaterasu said and smiled, "Actually, I thought Kurogane over here had attacked you and you two moved on doing something dirty." She added wearing a playful smile.

The blonde laughed at the comment while Kurogane almost choked and coughed while drinking tea.

"Oh, was she right Kurogane~?" Tomoyo spoke seeing the flustered ninja, "Fai-san, if this stupid ninja harass you in the near future, tell me and he'll receive his royal beating." She smiled.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Fai made a mental note.

"Neh, Fai-san… I was wondering what made you two come back here all of a sudden?" the priestess asked, "Are you staying here with us now? Is Kurogane finally taking you in? By the way, just how far have you two gotten"

There was another cough and choking from the ninja, reacting at the latter part of the questions. "Actually…" the mage was a bit shocked at the sudden flood of questions, "Kuro-sama was the one who asked if we could come back here because Syaoran and Mokona went back to Clow…" he explained.

"How sweet of Kurogane~" surely the priestess was enjoying the relationship between Fai and Kurogane, "Are you sure that's him? Maybe you picked up the wrong Kurogane on your journey." She added.

"You…" the ninja was pissed off and had nothing left to say, Fai just laughed at the remark.

They had some talks while at the garden, mostly ending up with teasing the ninja. They talked about how childish Kurogane was when he was a child and became even more when he grew up. Fai was enjoying himself at the least, even with talking and hearing stories from the girls. But somewhere along the line he became anxious because he doesn't really know much about the ninja, though the ninja knows a lot –no, maybe everything about him, it's somewhat unfair.

Two hours had passed; the priestess and her sister have some work to do regarding the things at the castle. When they left, Fai stretched out his folded legs and stood up; they had gone numb for sitting too long.

"So? What's wrong?" Kurogane asked in his serious voice.

"It's nothing really… you look into things too much…" he replied neither frowning nor smiling.

"Don't give me that answer." his tone has its usual scare. He grabbed the mage's arm, and the said blonde landed on the sitting ninja, "Weren't you the one who told me that there are things you can't hide when you're with others…" he said trying to push the mage to say whatever is in his mind.

Fai giggled at Kurogane's words, perhaps he's right, "… but I really think what I'm thinking is not that important and it's silly Kuro-sama."

"Just spit it out will you." He almost growled as he held him closer to his side.

"Uwah~ Kuro-mii is so flirty~" he teased, "It's just that Kuro-pon knows a lot about me and I know nothing about him…" he pouted, averting his eyes away from the other man.

The other man smirked - it's not like Kurogane looks good with ear-to-ear smiles like Fai's, anyway – and he placed a small kiss on Fai's head.

"That's what you're worried about? Look, even though they know me when I was a little runt doesn't mean they're better than you… don't concern yourself with something trivial like that because you're far better… and there's only one thing that you need to know about me…" the ninja comforted him in his husky but soothing voice, "…my thoughts, my actions, my words… all of it… is now for _you_…" he leaned to him stealing a short kiss.

Fai blushed at both the ninja's words and action. _Embarrassing. _Where did Kurogane learn to say such cliché-like lines? The blonde got his composure back and told the warrior if they could walk around the castle. The crimson-haired man took the request and they both stood up from their seat.

He toured him around the castle. They went to the training ground, were he practiced sword and spar with some of Tomoyo's guards. There was also a large hot spring that he said they should visit sometime and the shrine where Tomoyo prays. A maid neared them and told them that lunch is served. They followed her and had lunch.

Lunch is served and Fai had not touched his food. The others noticed it and asked, and he just replied with an 'I'm-not-hungry' excuse. Kurogane raised an eyebrow looking at his mage.

"Oi." He called.

"Wha- ammph." He was cut off when the ninja shoved some food into his mouth. He chewed the food and as soon as he swallowed it he spoke, "That was rude Kuro-pipi~!!" He whined.

"As if you're the one to talk… you always do that to me." He retorted, "Here…" he was feeding the mage knowing he never really got to try out how to use chopsticks, last time he saw him use it, he stabbed the food mercilessly.

The people with them were giggling, simply because they look like newly-weds. Tomoyo kept in mind that the ninja really had grown up and _maybe_ it's because of the person his with – cancel that – it _is_ because of the person he's with. Amaterasu announced that there will be a festival outside the castle tonight, since Fai is new to the Japanese tradition she explained that there'll be different fun stalls waiting, also some dancing and sake. The magician grew excited by the mention of sake and said that he'll not miss the festival.

* * *

"Waah~!! This is place is so lively~!!" Fai commented seeing the hanging lanterns and the people who were eating, playing or just walking around – all of them wearing cheerful smiles, "Neh, Kuro-rin... what's that?" he asked pointing at some kids trying to catch goldfish at a stall, he didn't wait for the ninja to answer, he immediately glide toward the stall.

"Oh, I haven't seen such a pretty face lately… would you like to try?" the old man saw Fai and gave the thing used for catching the fish. The mage looked back at Kurogane to see that he was already at his side; the ninja nodded telling him it's alright to play.

They walked and stopped at almost all of the booths. Kurogane felt as if he's handling a child. The mage was really thrilled mingling with all sorts of games and foods. Though, he can't help but laugh at the people thinking that Fai is a woman, he was still wearing that silly yet beautiful furisode.

Because they were strolling almost the whole day, they decided to take a short break. They rested at an empty seat, away from the eyes of busy people. They had already bought alcohol which Fai insisted to buy, not that Kurogane was resisting…

"Kuro-min~! You're country is so fun~!" he said, still enthusiastic about the new feeling and surroundings. He was standing in front of the ninja, never seeming to run out of energy, "There's so many things to do tonight~!!" he drank a cup of sake.

The silent warrior folded his arms around the lithe blonde waist, pulling him closer to him. The blonde landed on the ninja's lap. The red-eyed rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder, catching the scent of sweetness on his hair.

"Kuro-sama has some habit…" the mage poked the ninja's cheek, "… he always pulls me."

"That's because you're so restless…" he defended and moved away a little bit to cup Fai's chin, placing a kiss on his pinkish lips.

It was not an abrupt kiss rather it was calm and passionately peaceful. Fai mewled, closing his eyes as Kurogane's tongue slid inside him; he can even taste the alcohol on his mouth. Fai moved a bit from his position, wrapping his arms on the man's neck and instinctively the ninja's arm was on the mage's waist while other was at the back of his head, to softly close the gap between them even more.

Kurogane was the first one to back away, catching a glimpse of Fai's face. The mage's eyes were half-lidded and his pale face has an obvious tinge of pink.

"W-what's that for Kuro-myu?" he asked arms still resting on the ninja.

"That's a 'thank-you kiss." He replied playing with the golden locks Fai has, "In a couple of minutes, a special day will come…"

"Eh?" he didn't seem to get what his lover was saying.

"In here, there's this one-day event we call 'Christmas', it's a joyful event where people give gifts or wish for something they want to receive…" he explained giving another kiss on Fai, this time only pecking his neck.

"Then why didn't you tell me then??" the blonde mage made a sulking face, "I didn't know so I didn't get anything for my Kuro-wanko…"

"Call my name properly for once, will yah?" he growled, hearing that 'wanko' added in his name again.

"But I know you like it… It's a sign of our bond…" he replied, "So? What's Kuro-run's wish for Christmas?" he asked, eager to know.

"That's easy…" a grin grew on his face, he moved his lips over the wizard's ear, "…you." He answered sending chills on Fai. Although, at the back of the mage's mind, he knew that the ninja was going to say something like that.

"Ahaha~ Kuro-min is seducing me~" Fai giggled giving the man a bear hug, "Well then… wish granted." Fai reached for the man's cheeks, and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess the 'bookmark' I gave won't be for nothing…" Kurogane stated and carried Fai in his arm like a bride as they head to the back to the castle.

"Happy Christmas, Kuro-rin~" Fai greeted as he nuzzled on the warrior's broad and warm chest.

"It's not even Christmas yet…"

"Doesn't matter…"

Kurogane restrained a smile, "It's 'merry' you idiot… It sounds better that way."

* * *

waaaii~!!! happy holidays everyone~!!!

thanks for reading... is it too short?? gaaaahh!!! I forgot to write the dancing part... T_T

CHEESY~

oiah~!! d'you think I should continue for new year part??


	3. Chapter 3

"Tomoyo-hime" the magician called the attention of the priestess when he saw her walking down the hall.

"Ohayou Fai-san…" she greeted with a smile earning a bow of respect from the other. "… What are you doing in this part of the castle?" she asked because he was nearing the shrine and the armory. It's not like Fai would rebel but as far as she knows, Fai isn't really the type of person to like armory and the likes.

"I was looking for Kuro-sama… I haven't seen him since I woke up and that's been like a couple of hours now." He explained. "Do you have any idea where he might be Tomoyo-hime?" he asked.

Tomoyo paused, recalling if he had seen the ninja. "I will tell if you promise to never be so formal to me." She gave him a knowing smile and Fai laughed a little and nodded. "I think I saw him at the training ground with some of Souma's underlings." She reported and pointed him the direction of the grounds.

"Arigatou… Tomoyo-chan." He thanked and took the hall the priestess had told him.

It was at the back of the castle and after some walk, he heard the sound of clashing swords, running steps in the ground and the shouting voice of the one he's looking for. Walking some more and he saw the ninja closely…

"Kuro-riiiin~!!!" He pranced toward the man waving his arm to know where he was.

The ninja glance to where the voice was coming and he already knows who it was anyway. Before he even got to complain about the silly nickname, he was tackled by the blonde mage wrapping his arms around the ninja 's neck. The mage's feet left the ground, dangling at his hold on the ninja.

"I miss my Kuro-wanwan~!!" he nuzzled his neck, "Did he miss me too?" he then looked up at him and he replied with an incoherent grunt.

Kurogane stood with his usual stance not minding the mage's weight. He decided that it's worthless to shrug the smaller man off of him because he probably would just tighten his hold and it might even leave him choking. Unconsciously he put his one hand on the mage's waist supporting him if ever he would fall from his grasp.

"What is Kuro-pon doing?"

"That Souma have a mission and dumped me her subordinates for training." He pointed at the group of men practicing… or not. The men were staring; some of them even had their jaw hanging. Everyone was still. Now why the hell would these warriors be staring?

"Congratulations on your marriage!!" they immediately form a line and bowed at the two in front. Now the crimson-eyed and the mage were the ones staring.

Kurogane read the current situation. He was giving some advice to these guys… then the crazy mage appeared… speaking of the crazy mage, he called him with another one of those stupid names… don't forget that the mage was clinging and nuzzling him… and also the he was wearing another one of those furisode, Kurogane has the vaguest thought that maybe Tomoyo wanted Fai to wear those. And lastly he then noticed the hand that was resting on the other man's waist.

"Ha?" was all the sound that came from the bewildered ninja.

"Souma-sama told us that Kurogane-sama's fiancé might visit us while we're training and she reminded us to congratulate you properly." One of the men spoke.

The mage grinned, amused at the happenings. He let go of his hold of the ninja and Kurogane gently helped him get down, releasing his hand from the smaller man.

"Thank you very much~!!!" The blonde gave them a flashing smile. Kurogane should have foreseen that the mage would reply something stupid like that.

"Oi, oi… what're you…" he was obviously losing his control. He was stuck at whom should he really let loose all of his anger: to Souma for saying crazy stuff to his subordinates, to Souma's men because they were stupid enough to not notice Fai is a man and for believing Souma's words, or his crazy blonde mage for saying unnecessary things.

"Aaah… Kuro-sama doesn't want to stay with me…" Fai said complete with teary puppy dog's eyes – or in Fai's case, teary kitty cat's eyes – a pouting face and a whining voice, "Is it because I'm noisy and irritating?" he added.

It's not like the marrying part is real and the magician just found something to annoy his puppy even more. He was thinking that he will receive a fuming ninja telling him to _shut the hell up _but instead, he didn't get a respond from the other man.

"Alright enough, dismissed." He executed the command and they replied with a loud 'Hai' and everyone left.

"Kuro-chi let's have lun-" he was cut off from his sentence when the crimson-eyed ninja spoke.

"Who said I didn't want to stay you? I will kill them." he stared at the other man's eyes as he said those words using his serious comforting voice with a hint of an indescribable oath, and as soon as it ended he turned around and started to walk, "Let's eat."

Fai dazed and as those words sunk into his mind and heart, he smiled and run to Kurogane's side.

"Kuro-pipi say it again." The blonde mage demanded.

"Say what? 'Let's eat'?" Kurogane acted oblivious.

"No, no, before that… say what you said back there." He insisted gazing at the taller man's reaction. Knowing his puppy's personality, he knew he won't repeat those words, but for him, those words were instantly etched to him the moment they left the ninja's mouth.

"I don't know what you're blabbering about mage." the ninja added, "By the way, let's head to the hot springs this evening." Fai agreed by hugging the taller man's arm.

* * *

OK so this ain't over yet... there'll be another part...

sorry if it's short...

hehe~!! so what do you think about it???


	4. Chapter 4

"When I asked one of the maids to get me a yukata for that mage, she said she can't because it was your orders. You were behind this after all!" he heard the ninja growled inside Tomoyo's room. Her reply was incomprehensible because he was only listening from the outside, "Look, people keep staring when we're outside, so lend him a friggin' yukata!!!" his voice became more and more pissed off.

Fai leaned his ear on the door separating the ninja with Tomoyo and him, moving carefully so he wouldn't get noticed. Yup, now he can hear them clearly…

"Oh, so does that mean you don't like other people staring at Fai-san?" she teased putting her hand near her lips before laughing deviously.

"That's not what I said!!" the ninja had a faint blushed creeping across his face, "Just hand him a goddamn yukata!!!" he demanded.

"But it just seems that you dislike those people who stared at Fai-san like when you two went to the festival." She commented. "Don't you like seeing him wearing those cute furisode? I think they were perfectly made for him, don't you think so?" she asked.

"W-well…" Kurogane was almost on the verge of answering the question but snapped back, "Give him a yukata already!" he shrugged.

Fai tried to hold his laughter but he was really amused hearing the ninja agitated with something so trivial and he let out a small chuckle.

"Who's there?" Kurogane sensed the mage outside. "If you don't come out, I'll rip that door in half." He threatened.

There's no point in getting the door shredded so Fai opened the door to reveal himself from the two talking inside. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I can't help it because I think I'm included at the argument." He apologized.

"D-did you hear all we talked about?" the crimson-eyed was surprised and at the same time embarrassed if the wizard had heard him.

"That depends, what's _all?_" he beamed having another thought of Kurogane not wanting others staring at him in a furisode.

"Fai-san, Kurogane disapproves of you wearing any more of the furisode I made especially for you, don't you think it's a waste?" Tomoyo asked.

The ninja turned away, seeing that the priestess will have her way of convincing the ninja into agreeing Fai wearing a furisode. The blonde's smile grew wider when he saw the ninja look away and realizing how persistent Tomoyo can be, no wonder she somehow managed Kurogane back then.

"Since Tomoyo-chan made them I would love to wear them but if this puppy here doesn't consent with it… I think they would really turn in to waste and I like their design too." Fai gave the ninja a small glint of disappointment though he only did so to convince the other.

"You're so right. So what should we do about this matter." The small priestess acted worried as if the whole discussion is a crisis between life and death.

"Stop with all your silly gestures already!!" Kurogane roared in annoyance to both Fai and Tomoyo.

"Then how about this: I'll let Fai wear men's yukata and I won't let him wear any more of the furisode…" she spoke, directly looking at the ninja's eyes for him to listen carefully, "…but I want to see you, Kurogane, kiss him on the lips or you two can dress up wearing clothes used for marriage in public." She traded, saying the last part with a grin covering her face.

"I'm not gonna wear clothes for marriage!!" he shouted, not wanting to partake in any of the ideas.

"So you'll do the first one? Great choice." she clapped her hands, "That's a scene I want to see." she smiled like it was not a big deal.

"You want to see what??!!" He was shocked that Tomoyo would ask for something like that, no, he was more disturbed at the thought of kissing Fai in front of her. It's not like he wants to keep their relationship secret but this is personal, at least for him, he isn't really the type to go around kissing his blonde in public or the type to go in public wearing wedding clothes.

"What will you do, Kurogane?" she questioned still grinning, wondering if the ninja even have the guts to do it.

Fai enjoyed the teasing the ninja was receiving as much as Tomoyo's enjoyment. He too was anticipating the other man's answer, now what will his _Kuro-puu_ do? His eyes widened when he noticed the ninja walking toward him, is he really going to kiss Fai in front of Tomoyo? It's not like he has a problem with Kurogane kissing him, but this was uncharacteristic of him. "Kuro-pon?"

_Tsk. _Why would a kiss bother him? He even lost count of how many times he had kissed the mage, what makes this different? He tried to think positive. After a small kiss, the magician won't wear ay of those furisode anymore and that'll be the end of his worries about the stares Fai was getting. He moved closer to the mage, readying his next action… and with one swift move, he grabbed the mage's hand and dragged him out of the room. "I've had enough of exchanging stuff." He mumbled before completely leaving the room in haste.

That's right Kurogane had enough. He remained not to choose between the options the priestess gave, he had enough of that with the Witch of Dimension. On the other side, Tomoyo was rendered speechless from the ninja's sudden leaving. Kurogane really had grown mature seeing that he now doesn't think like a child. She smiled at the thought and the reason of his change, as a reward, she stood up to catch up with the two to give Fai a yukata for this evening event.

"Kuro-sama?" Fai looked at him, still getting hauled by the ninja. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm going to show you to a hot spring." He replied simply.

"Kuro-mu… why didn't you accept the priestess' conditions?" the mage brought up the topic to the ninja.

The taller man let go of his hold and faced the other man, "What's this…?" they both stopped from walking.

"I should be the one asking that, Kuro-mii." the gap between them was closing because the tanned warrior cornered Fai in the wall with his hands, "What's with this?"

He lowered his head and put his lips near the smaller man's ear, "Did you want me to kiss you there?" his husky voice was like lightning for the mage, giving him a small shudder. He also thought of giving the mage a little payback for the collaboration with Tomoyo back there.

"Kuro-rin is confident isn't he? I'm more interested at why you refused though." He answered carefully because the ninja might _attack_ him against his will here, "Why do you want me to wear the yukata so much, hmm, Kuro-pipi?" he added.

Fai saw the other smirk and even had a small laughter, "Idiot, that's easy…" the blonde tilted his head sideward, questioning what the ninja meant, "…because it's easier to take off leaving you naked than this furisode you're wearing." He answered back catching the scent of Fai's hair.

"E-easier?" unlike the ninja, Fai's blushing cheeks are easier to spot in his milky skin. "Kuro-puu's thinking weird things." He pushed the ninja in the chest with one hand, shrugging him off but his hand was caught by the warrior.

He put the mage's hand over his lips, pecking the back of his hand. "I thought of something…" he gently put down Fai's hand and placed his hand around Fai's waist, the other at the back of the mage's head. "You should really wear furisode when we're outside…"

"Eh? Why?" The magician asked a bit surprised with Kurogane's touch and not getting the ninja's change of mind.

"That way, even if people look at you, they know you're already taken…" he drew the blonde in a hollow kiss, just a short and small contact but nonetheless the kiss is conveying the feeling of over protectiveness, as if the ninja told him through it that he belongs to him and him alone.

"Kuro-wanwan's seducing me again…" he poked the man's cheeks and the mage was smiling.

"I told you before didn't I? It's Kuroga-" Fai tip-toed to reach him and brush his lips to his.

The ninja was about to open the mage's mouth, to give him a more passionate kiss but the other drew back, "Kuro-sama's about to heat things up again…" he commented.

"You're such a cliffhanger, mage." He released his hold from the blonde and they walk toward Kurogane's room for him to wear his yukata.

* * *

Ok... so 2010 started and I haven't finished this~

i wanna know what people think of this... this one, for me is just so-so

there's still the hot spring part, dancing, and fireworks part... though I think that will be too long... I'll try to shorten it, if at all possible...

tell me what you guys think??? what? too boring? repetitive? or plain? anything~ hehe~!

wee~ thanks for reading~


	5. Chapter 5

Kurogane and Fai were about to go outside to buy the mage proper clothing but Tomoyo told them that there was no need to do so because she'll gladly give him the clothes the ninja wanted the mage to wear. Her reason for giving the blonde a yukata is to see just how it fits and looks on him. The ninja mumbled something under his breath saying how the priestess was treating Fai like a model of some advertising clothes. After handing over the yukata, she told them to enjoy the day and left.

Evening came, after having dinner the two went to a nearby hot spring at the castle.

"Kuro-rin, are hot springs hot?" Fai's eyes were glinting waiting for him to reply.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, what a stupid question or was he making a lame joke? But in his mind he was happy himself seeing the mage's eyes show he was excited at the new things being shown to him. He chose to ignore the question and kept on walking.

"Come on answer me… I was wondering if it's as hot as the ones in my world…" he pouted cutely wanting the other to respond to the question.

The ninja nearly froze at the mention of 'my world' in the blonde's sentence. They both knew that Celes had vanished along with the ninja's hand, Souhi and the mage's cloak. "Of course it's hot, that's why it's called a hot spring." He replied. "Can't you ask a more intellectual question? Stupid." He added and lightly patted the blonde hair with his large hand.

The mage took the hand above his head and put it in front of him, staring. "What?" the blonde asked looking at Kurogane referring to the hand the ninja patted him with. He didn't respond.

Fai stopped from walking, making the other stop too since he was holding his hand. The blonde put the hand to his cheeks and gently rest his head to it, feeling its warmth. He made his ninja worried about him. He made him make a fuzz about his little statement. Maybe the ninja thought that the mage was missing his original world - the reason why the warrior patted him was to comfort him.

"Thank you." The mage spoke rubbing the warm hand on his cheek with his thumb. The ninja had always been like this, he always have his own way of showing he cares. Even no words were really being spoken, the ninja would give his message to the blonde directly and no matter the kind of actions he made, Fai would eventually sense and read it. Their relationship mostly contains things like this whether it is the mage or the ninja's action, they could always understand each other. Silence is always a part of their conversation. They eventually know what the other is thinking, there's this invisible string tying them together and so far no one had successfully cut it.

There was really no need for too much concern. The mage already knows where he needs to focus. The past is a part of his memory, he need not to forget it but only learn from mistakes and cherish the happy memories. He didn't have to be cage in it anymore, what he needed is to accept the present and he learned that. He was a fake person back then and whatever face he made, there were these strong red eyes that penetrate through him… and the same owner of those eyes was the one who encouraged him, who thought him the importance of acceptance.

Kurogane let out a small snarl, "There's no need to." He stared at Fai's face, one with a small feature of hurt and pain but the smile says how much he was glad, maybe just how much thankful he was for having someone there with him, thankful because there is someone who accepts him. "Let's go." And they started walking again.

After a short walk, both of them arrived at the said hot spring. Fai skipped to get a better view of the steamy place; the size of the spring is not too small or too large. Luckily, they have the place all for themselves; no one was around but them. It's not like the spring is super private, it's just for the inhabitants of the castle to use. There is a large locker-like thing made of wood and Kurogane went there to grab some towel for the two of them.

"Ne, ne, Kuro-pon, is yukata worn when we go in the hot water? Is this clothing for this?" the mage asked, surveying the place.

This is the mage's first time bathing in a Japanese hot spring so the ninja thought that he'll let the silly questions pass. "No, we only wear this." The taller man presented to the blonde the towel. "You wrap this around your waist and go in." he explained handing the said towel.

The mage stared as if he never saw that kind of object and slowly reach for it. "Just this?" he questioned. "But won't I get burn? The spring looks so hot and… isn't that too much bare?" He appended making the ninja raised his eyebrow.

"Stop whining will you? Look, if you'll get a burn from here, we wouldn't be here in the first place…" he explained controlling his voice, away from sounding too pissed off. He turned his back and started undressing himself.

"But y'know…" The red-eyed set his attention to the blonde who spoke, "Kuro-pipi just told me he cares soooo much about me~!!!" he cheered merrily. Now what the heck is this guy talking about?

"When the hell did I say that?!"

"He said that if I would get a burn from here, we wouldn't be here~!! I always knew Kuro-pon is the shy type~!!" the blonde explained, as he himself started undressing and do what Kurogane had told him.

"Hey, hey, hey… don't jump into conclusions mage." He simply retorted as he thinks over what he said back there. It snapped into place. Maybe unaware of his words, he showed how much he really cares to that crazy blonde. He tied the towel around his lower waist and secured it into place, "I'm done." He looked back to the smaller man who was still half-dressed. "Hurry up, I wanna soak and relax." The blonde was just staring at him.

"Hai, hai Kuro-sama." Fai placed himself looking away from the half-naked ninja and continued what he was doing. What was he doing? For a second there, he almost lost himself at the figure in front of him, the muscled body with a nice tan color… They're just here to enjoy this spring, he have to keep that in mind.

Fai got the silly thought out of his mind when he tied the towel around his waist. "All done." He marked.

Kurogane followed the wizard's lead when he skipped toward the spring. With all of the blonde's enthusiastic movements he fell backwards on the slippery floor. Automatically the ninja with him grabbed him by the arm to keep him from falling while his other hand was at the back of Fai's slender body. The taller man helped him get back to his proper posture before releasing the hands swathed at the mage.

"Tsk, you ok?" he asked.

"Yup~!" he replied in high spirits because there was really no harm done, "It's all thanks to Kuro-mii's ninja reflexes and strong arms~!!" He thanked and tapped him on the shoulder.

_Slip._

_Drop._

"Ah." Fai looked down at the source. His towel had slipped off. Kurogane stared at the mage's face first, then slowly and involuntarily his eyes are starting to wander off to where the smaller man was staring. "Don't look!" The blonde put his hand on Kurogane's face and push the said man's head, covering his eyes.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" the warrior barked, brow twitching as a hint of anger.

Fai let out a small giggle. "There's no need for Kuro-tan to look because you might look somewhere else rather than the towel~! Ehehe~!" Immediately, he released his hand from the warrior's face and reached down for his towel. "Ah-ah-ah~ I told you, Kuro-sama shouldn't look." He commented when he saw the crimson eyes were about to look at him. The small lithe blonde covered his hips with the towel.

"How childish." The ninja murmured rubbing his temple, while the blonde wrapped the towel more suitably.

"Now, to put this properly…" the wizard talked to himself and tried to tie a more secure knot.

"Idiot." Kurogane noted and went to Fai's side before putting his arms around the smaller man's hips. "Why are you acting all shy huh?" he lightly brushed off the blonde's hand away from the towel and tied the towel.

"What're you talking about Kuro-min?" The blonde asked, eyeing the ninja's hands.

The taller man paused, "I've seen you're body countless of times, what's the point of hiding it from me…?" He smirked with using again that rough yet soothing voice only Kurogane owns.

Fai blushed. "I don't know what Kuro-rin's saying." The blonde then gasped when the ninja licked his earlobe and gently bit it. "Kuro-pii!!" he whimpered. "That was naughty Kuro-pipi!!" he scolded and moved away from him as he head to the hot spring.

The warrior restrained his laughter and enjoyment in seeing the other man flustered at such things. The mage is really good in teasing him using words but when it comes to actions like this, the ninja always have the upper hand.

"Oi, wait." He held him off. "Before everything else, let's do something first."

_Something?_ "What?! But this place is-" the blonde muttered trying to break away from the ninja's grip.

"What of it?" he raised an eyebrow and Fai saw the grin that grew on Kurogane's face. "You're thinking too much." He placed a soft kiss on Fai's moisted lips. "Now where were we?"

* * *

wee~!!! this one has more thoughts than actions... but anyway, hope it's all right...

tell me what you guys think~! I do not/cannot write smut stuff for some strange reasons...

I'll try ending at the next chapter... this was supposedly done for christmas and new year but those events already passed... **sigh

thanks to my friend kemsy19~!! wee~!!


End file.
